bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Clarisse
Clarisse — jednorożec, OC XRubinx. Charakteryzuje się zamiłowaniem do gry w karty i wadami wymowy. Mieszka w Baltimare. Jej magia jest koloru fiołkowego. Powstanie Imię Clarisse imię zawdzięczyła marce (wyszukajcie w google frazę: clarisse sklep). Nazwa ta pochodzi również od wszystkiego, co znajdziecie w google, gdy wpiszecie tam słowo clarisse.Nawet jeśli wyskoczy coś 18+ Wygląd Wygląd ewoluował, z żółtego pegaza z czerwoną grzywą, do stanu obecnego. Między dwoma pomysłami był jeszcze: czerwony łysy pegaz, niebieski alikorn z czerwoną grzywą i fioletowy jednorożec z brązową grzywą. Wyszło to coś. Starałam się nie kopiować wyglądu. Wygląd Kucyk ma jasno-fiołkową sierść. Posiada czerwone oczy, ma przeciętną sylwetkę i odstające uszka. Na głowie widać bladoczerwoną, umiarkowanie bujną grzywę i zgrabny ogonek.Jakbyśmy nie wiedzieli. Historia Dzieciństwo Clarisse urodziła się w biednej wiosce. Matka nie cieszyła się z narodzin dziecka, ojciec był zadowolony. Clar urodziła się w trakcie wojny, więc obaj rodzice bali się, aby ich przygoda z rodzicielstwem nie skończyła się zbyt szybko. Casse była trzymana pod kloszem, mama była przewrażliwiona. Pewnego dnia dom odwiedził pegaz w mundurze. Clarisse patrzyła na wydarzenia z zaskoczeniem. Była wynoszona z domu, zostawiana z mundurowymi. Kiedy Clarisse miała 5 lat, przestawano już ukrywać prawdę. Pokazano jej, co zostało z jej domu. Tylko nagrobek. Mivia i Elger. Jej rodzice zmarli. Coś pomiędzy (7 lat - 13 lat) To już było w Baltimare, tam się przeprowadzili. Właśnie wtedy. Clarisse wróciła ze szkoły. Jej tymczasowy dom. Zburzony. Tajemniczy koleś mruga do Clarisse. To jej wina? Zostało to drzewo, tamte butelki, i wizytówka. No dobra. Wizytówka kazała jej wrócić do dawnego domu. W tym miejscu stała ogromna posiadłość. Clar, przestraszona, weszła do domu. Ten sam kucyk, który do niej mrugał, wyjaśnia co się stało. Jej rodzice zmarli na wojnie, broniąc swojego dziecka. Zarejestrowali jednak Clarisse w fundacji, której szefową była jej mama. W ten sposób dom może być odbudowany, ale Clar musi wygrać grę z tym kolesiem, a to on wybiera, w co będą grać. Nasz kucyk zgodził się na karty. Cudem wygrał. 20 godzin później tajemniczy koleś kopnął w kalendarz.I nikt nie wie dlaczego. Dorosłość Clarisse jest szczęśliwa, że żyje, że coś się dzieję, a raczej nic. Osobowość Ciekawość Clarisse bardzo ciekawi otaczający ją świat. Jej ciekawość czasami denerwuje innych, ale ona się tym nie martwi. Jej celem jest poznać wszystko i wszystkich, jeśli tylko można. Lojalność Clarisse potrafi być lojalna. Gadatliwość Clarisse jest bardzo gadatliwa. Uwielbia wtrącać się w rozmowy innych i nie umie trzymać języka za zębami. Leniwstwo Clarisse jest leniem. Nienawidzi długiej pracy, szybko się męczy i nie rozumie terminu "pracuję, mam kasę i wszyscy zadowoleni". Nerwowość Clar nie umie opanować swoich nerwów. Rzadko jest agresywna, ale nie wyobraża sobie życia bez skopania tyłka paru dziwnym kucykom. Umiejętności Gra w karty Clarisse charakteryzuje się zamiłowaniem do gry w karty. Jest to jej ulubiona gra, praktycznie tylko w to umie grać. Gra pochłonęła ją już w dzieciństwie i została jako wyjątkowa pasja i perfidny nałóg. Clar umie też grać w pomniejsze gierki, typu kuku bądź makao. Beatbox (śliną)Aha super Tak, zalicza się do umiejętności strzykanie śliną i ciamkanie w rytm muzyki. Nauczyła się tego, kiedy miała 6 lat. Uczyły ją koleżanki. Relacje RODZINA Matka Matka na początku nie była zadowolona z narodzin córki, bała się, że przez dziecko stanie się celem wrogów. Kiedy odkryła, że dziecko wie o wojnie, pokochała Clarisse. Trzymała ją pod kloszem, a Clar odwdzięczała się miłością. Mama była dla Clarisse najważniejszą osobą. I nadal jest. Ojciec Ojciec na początku zachwycał się cudem porodu, ale później nie utrzymywał kontaktów z córką. PRZYJACIELE Night Daffodill Night była najlepszą szkolną przyjaciółką Clarisse. Niestety, pokłóciły się i znienawidziły. Black Poppy Swego czasu Black Poppy była sławna. Clarisse, jak wiele innych, chciała się z nią kolegować. Pop dała jej jedną szansę. Niestety, Clarisse, bawiąc się z innymi kucykami niż Pop, złamała umowę przyjaźni. Nie lubią się. Narcissus Clarisse, wraz z innymi dziewczynami, wymyśliła zabawę. Dziewczyna, która wylosuje danego chłopaka, ma się w nim zakochać na 3 dni. Clar wylocowała Narcissusa. On nie zauważył, że Clarisse żywi do niego uczucia. Po tej zabawie, on zakochał się w niej. Ona miała to gdzieś. Dead Pansy Dead Pansy była dziwnym kucykiem. Clarisse próbowała ją zrozumieć. Ich przyjaźń została zawieszona. Spotty Hot Spotty i Clarisse spotkały się pewnego pięknego dnia, kiedy szara klacz przyjechała do Baltimare na konkurs informatyczny, w bardzo ciekawy sposób - przypadkiem na siebie wpadając. Fiołkowemu kucykowi spodobała się informatyczka, więc postanowiła się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Spotty początkowo ignorowała Clarisse, ale w pewnym momencie przyszło jej na myśl, że takie zachowanie jest niewłaściwe. Ze zmartwioną miną przeprosiła fiołkową klacz, ale ona tylko uśmiechnęła się i zaproponowała szremu jednorożcowi spotkanie w pobliskiej kawiarence. Od tego czasu klacze przyjaźnią się ze sobą, bardzo chętnie rozmawiają i spotykają się. Chcesz być przyjacielem Clarisse? Pisz! Wady wymowy Wady wymowy Clarisse są już kultowe. Zmienia je praktycznie co 5 miesięcy. Wszyscy się z nich śmieją, nawet Clarisse. Było już: *nie mówienie r *pomijanie k i g *zamienianie f na s Przezwiska *Clar *Casse *Clari Galeria Clarisse-ID-by-XRubinx.png|No hejka. Clarisse-praca-to-nie-dla-mnie-by-XRubinx.png|Jak wszystko zawiedzie, biurokracja pomoże! Clarisse-szkolne-lata-By-XRubinx.png|Okej, to szkoła. UCZCIE MNIE! Clarisse by Aramorena.png|Malutka Clarisse OD ARAMORENA! Przypisy Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki